


His Confession to Yu

by dandypuffs



Series: Souyo :) [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: 3rd person present tense pov, Love Confessions, M/M, hes adored by all the girls in the school though, theres no context but yu is like anxious, unrequited love (spoiler its rise/yu)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandypuffs/pseuds/dandypuffs
Summary: People from all over town are outside his uncle’s house and Yu was glad neither Dojima nor Nanako were at home right now.Yu had made the mistake of opening the door, thinking it was Yosuke coming over to hang out like Yu had asked him to.Now Yu stands in the front yard surrounded by girls on all sides each making an attempt to confess their heartfelt feelings towards him.{Edit; March 10, 2020; Minor editing, rewording, fixed spelling mistakes, added sentencesEdit; April 23, 2020; minor editing, Note for Future; Make sure to edit your fics before posting!!!!}
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Souyo :) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	His Confession to Yu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [constellatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellatory/gifts).



Rise had asked Yu to meet her at the riverbed. He had been taken back by her request, she usually asked to meet in more private places. 

Yu told her that he would meet her there though.

Which led to him sitting in a patch of grass, overlooking the river, the sunset in the background. 

“Senpai!”

Yu turned back and saw her running down to him. She apologized for being late and said she had things to do in the tofu shop before she left. Then she took out a letter with a heart and lipstick imprint on it.

“This is for you! I.. I like you, Yu-senpai. A lot, ever since you saved me from my shadow I.. I fell in love and I'm hoping maybe you feel the same?”

Yu stares at the letter she's holding out to him. Yu takes in the hopeful look on her face, he glances around, and then he looks back at her.

He doesn't feel the same. He doesn’t want to break her heart. 

“I’m sorry Rise, but I don't feel the same, I like someone else.”

She sighs, shoulders dropping, and sitting down next to him.

“I figured.” 

She doesn't turn to look at Yu, she just keeps her eyes on the river before her.

Yu doesn’t understand.

“Why would you confess if you knew I didn’t feel the same?”

She smiles and laughs as though the answer is obvious and Yu thinks that he will never understand.

“Well because I'd regret it if I didn't get a chance to before you left back to the city.”

She pauses.

“I know you don't like getting confessions. I’m sorry, this was selfish of me. But Senpai, there's gonna be a lot more girls coming to you and confessing. You should be prepared for that.”

That doesn't sound right to Yu, surely not that many girls like him, right?

“Why would girls come to confess to me?”

“Wow,” she laughs, “Yosuke really was right when he said that you don't know how popular you really are huh?”

She gets up and dusts herself off.

“You should tell him how you feel before you leave, Yu.”

She walks away, leaving him staring off into the sunset, a lot on his mind.

-

It’s Yu’s second to last day in Inaba and it seems Rise was right.

People from all over town are outside his uncle’s house and Yu is glad neither him nor Nanako were at home right now.

Yu had made the mistake of opening the door, thinking it was Yosuke coming over to hang out like Yu had asked him to.

Now Yu stands in the front yard surrounded by girls on all sides each making an attempt to confess their heartfelt feelings towards him.

Yu can feel his breathing hasten and he feels slightly dizzy, his stomach hurts and he just wants to go back inside and cry a little bit.

The girl closest to him makes a grab for his arm, asking if he’s okay, asking what's wrong.

But Yu can't speak, Yu wants to tell them all to go away but, Yu can't and he's trapped and he hates it.

All the other girls catch on. They see something is wrong. 

They all want to help. 

They all want to be the one to save their senpai, classmate, hero, prince. 

They’re all starting to bicker. 

They’re shouting.

It's too much Yu can't take it, it's too much he needs to leave he-

Then someone else yells louder than the rest.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

Its Yosuke?

He’s pushing through all the girls to get to him and puts his hand on Yu’s shoulder. It grounds him. 

“Are you okay, partner?” 

It’s said so quietly that Yu knows it's meant to only be heard by him. He nods.

Yosuke smiles at him then turns to look back to the crowd.

“All of you can go now, didn’t you guys even realize you were making him uncomfortable? Seems like you all don’t truly know anything about Yu huh?”

They all look away, flushing brightly, and as they disperse they make snide comments about how the Prince of Junes has no right to scold them. They'd done nothing wrong at all.

Yosuke turns to Yu now, apologizing profusely.

He didn't want to make Yu wait, but he’d decided to stop and get some snacks for the two of them, and then he saw the crowd in front of Yu’s uncle’s house and got worried.

So he ran as fast as he could and then he saw him almost having a panic attack and had to do something.

Yu thanks him. 

“It’s really no problem, Partner,” Yosuke winks at him and Yu’s heart fills with warmth, “I’m sure if I was a chick magnet like you, you’d do the same for me right?”

They go inside the house, making jokes and laughing.

Yu feels immensely better. 

His mind flashes to what Rise said, how she would regret not telling Yu her feelings before he left, and now he thinks he might be able to understand.

Yu asks Yosuke if he wants lunch, Yosuke grins and reminds Yu just how much he loves his cooking.

—

It's dark outside now. 

Yosuke had brought a game with him and the pair had been playing it all day.

Now they’re sitting on the couch with Yosuke laying across it, his head on Yu’s lap. Yu can't help but tease him a little.

“Hugging is for girls but this isn’t, huh?”

Yosuke scoffs.

“Oh shut up,” his face flushes, he looks at the TV, a strange expression on his face.

It hits Yu now. His feelings for Yosuke. He isn't sure why he realizes it now. If Yu would think about it he's pretty sure that he's liked Yosuke for a long while now. Yu understands now. What Rise meant, he thinks he might regret not getting to tell Yosuke how he feels before he leaves back to the city. 

Yu is about to ask him what's wrong when Yosuke looks back at him and says his name.

“Yu,” he trails off, his mouth twisting, he looks like he's in pain, he opens his mouth to start again a few times but says nothing.

“You gotta hear me out, Partner,” is what he finally settles on. 

Yu nods. Yu loves him, how could he not hear him out. He could tell Yu that he’s running away and wants Yu to go with him and Yu would say yes in an instant.

Yosuke grabs a strand of his hair and focuses twisting it while he speaks.

“I think I.. I think I like you, Yu. And I know you don’t care for people confessing to you. So I wasn’t planning on confessing at all. But I like you,” Yosuke speaks so softly and genuinely that it makes him feel safe and warm, he doesn’t feel expected to do anything in return. He feels wanted.

Yosuke glances at his face then back to the hair in his hand, before shooting up off Yu’s lap.

He laughs, “Ah I probably shouldn’t have done that, I know you feel otherwise, and that's okay! I’m sure once you move back to the city these feelings will-“

Yu grabs one of his hands, effectively stopping him from talking anymore.

“I like you too, Yosuke. I think... I think I love you.”

Yosuke's eyes widen.

“I wish I had known you felt this way sooner. I’d have told you earlier. I didn’t know how you felt towards me though. I didn’t want to lose my first best friend,” Yu looks past him, avoiding eye contact, a blush taking over his face as well.

Yosuke smiles, intertwining their fingers together.

“Partner, I... I wish we had more time together. But tomorrow, tomorrow you and I will go on a date in Okina yeah? And it’ll be one of the best memories ever.”

Yu smiles back at him. 

“I’d really like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness, Pip. I'm sorry this took a little longer than it was supposed to.


End file.
